Tale of 2 Clans
by Kicka07
Summary: Kahona has been separated into 4 sections that are run by different yakuza chapters, The houses Uchiha and Hyuga are amongst the more richer and more powerful families and the others Haruno and Uzumaki. This is a tale of love, hate, and blood between family and enemies. WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE SCENES, Drug themes, incest, BDSM themes.
1. Chapter 1

Kahona has been separated into 4 sections that are run by different yakuza chapters, The houses Uchiha and Hyuga are amongst the more richer and more powerful families and the others Haruno and Uzumaki are smaller and more close-knit within their respective households. The Uchiha clan proposed a cease-fire and peace treaty between the clans as long as they don't trespass on each other's sections without written consent. 2 out of the 4 houses vowed to the Uchiha clans proposal however, the Haruno clan decided not to follow in the other clan's footsteps, where a bitter feud have sprouted into hatred and blood being spilled on many occasions, most recent was Sakura's older brother. This is a tale of love, hate, and blood between family and enemies.

Chapter One:

*SFX: Phone alarm going off *

" Sakura wake up " Her mother shook gently as her alarm was noisily blaring on her bedside table. She groaned and yawned

"Mmmm five more minutes" stretching herself and then buried herself under the covers again.

"Sakura, now!" her mother said sternly.

"Okayyyyyy" she said a little irritated as her green eyes open to see the woman before her, and then headed to the bathroom to get ready, she looked at herself and noticed the bags under her eyes, she barely slept last night a little anxious of how today will pan out, she turned to the shower and turned on the faucets and let her hand rinse it until the water warmed and she slipped in. Sakura used most of her time in the shower to think, she worked the soapy loofah over her body and sighed, she didn't want to start a new school but her grandfather insisted, she took a step into the water letting the soap slide over her body into the drain. After showering she got herself ready putting makeup on her face to cover how actually tired she was and put her new school uniform on, she inspected herself she nodded to herself and made her way to the dining room.

"Morning" Sakura greeting her mother who was sitting quietly sipping tea and her father nowhere to be seen

"Where is Father?" She enquired to her mother

"Sakura, you know that your father has other things to do than to bother himself with us"

Sakura pursed her lips and reached and grabbed some toast and slathered butter and jam on it, knowing full well her father is sleeping off his hangover. It has been 2 years since her older brother Kano, was shot, and since then her father has become an abusive drunk. She looks up seeing an older gentleman walk into the dining room an older version of her father, she smiled seeing her grandfather has joined them, she stood up and bowed to him greeting him, sitting back down she took hold of her glass and drank her juice before sitting up and bowing to them both and goes up to her room and grabbed her things for class, she heard a knock on the door

"Enter" she called out

" Haruno-sama, the car is ready" the Butler said before holding the door open for her, Sakura grabbed her bag and thanked the butler before making her way down the staircase again and out the front door,the driver held the door open for her and she slid in, feeling the cool leather on the back of her thighs, she looks out the window and sighed as the car took off from the house. The ride to school was quiet she played on her phone a little and then looked up seeing her old school they drive past. She wanted to go to Kahona private as long as she can remember but her father always told her a public classroom is just as good as a private. Her phone buzzed and looked at it and smiled seeing her friends Shikamaru and Temari sending her good luck wishes, replying to her message the car came to a halt, breathing out and looking out the window she thanked the driver and slid out of the car and walked through the gate.

Kahona Private was the largest school, Sakura impressed with how well the gardens are kept and looked around, she headed towards the office where she grabbed her papers and walked to her classroom.

The classroom was abuzz with chatter when Sakura entered in and placed her paper on the teacher's desk

"AAAIIIEEEEEEEE" a screech came from one of the students and she noticed her immediately as she came running towards her arms wide open.

"Hey Ino" she smiles and hugged the girl

"You didn't tell me you were coming to Kahona private!" Pulling back and smirks

"Yeah well, it was a last minute decision, considering this is our senior year my grandfather thought I should get the best ... " Sakura attention was averted when she saw a dark-haired boy walk in and pass the girls. Her heart skipped a beat and she got butterflies in her stomach, she looks back at Ino and she shook her head

"That's Sasuke Uchiha, remember you guys are sworn enemies!" She whispered and then took her hand

"huh?" Sakura faced her friend.

"Let go to our seat!" Ino smiled nervously and lead her to her desk and then sat down, Sakura looked behind her, looking at the Uchiha boy his eyes were covered by his bangs and he sat back in his chair and arms folded.

"Ok ok ok you lot be quiet" the teacher Iruka-sensei walked in and setting his books down

" Today we have a new class member, Haruno, Sakura" he guested for her to stand up, in which she did, she looked around seeing a few faces she recognized and most she didn't before sitting down and waited for the class to begin.

Lunch was her saving grace, after hours of hearing Iruka-sensei talk and talk and talk, she sat down with Ino and watched the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria

" Hey, Ino who is this?" A girl sat down with long dark hair and lavender eyes, along with spiky haired blonde with her

"Naruto, Hinata this is Sakura Haruno we wen-"

"Excuse me" Hinata bowed at Ino and took her tray and set it at another table

"What the hell?" Ino look at Naruto and then watched him follow suit, Sakura hung her head and sighed

"They can't sit with me because of this silly feud between their families and mine, it's ok Ino, go sit with your friends I'm used to being alone anyway" Ino looked to her and sighed placing a hand on her back before taking her tray and going to her friends. Sakura looked back seeing them looking at her and then seeing them avert their gaze. She looked down at the food and then sighed she lost her appetite, Standing up she walked out of the cafeteria and walked to the school gym where she sat on the grass nearby the complex and looked around her surroundings, she sighed a little and took out her phone sending Temari a message

'I hate this place already, they let a silly feud define them… it's disgusting, I'm going to ask to come back, I'm done.' she hit the send button and then heard the bell to go back into class she didn't see Sasuke walking back to class, he noticed the pinkettes hair and walked up behind her.

"You know you should heading back to class, plus you don't have anyone to protect you when you're out here Haruno" Sakura turned her head quickly and saw the raven haired boy behind her, she got up and stood in a defensive pose, he came close to her and grabbed her wrist with lightning speed.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to class " tugging on her wrist, Sakura blushed a little feeling her heart race from his touch, she snapped out of her daze and then pulled her arm from his grip aggressively, but he only tightened it around her delicate wrist.

"Let go of me you asshole, it's not like you give a fuck about my education, at the end of the day, you and I are blood enemies! Your brother-"

"My brother did not kill yours, it was a rogue member of our family," he said flatly pulling on her arm so she would follow him he sat her down on a bench where he sat down with her still holding her wrist and looked at her softly

"What if I said I'm over this feud between our families, what if I told you that your father is the main reason why our clans keep clashing, with his unauthorized visits in our district, making death threats and attempts to murder us one by one, what happened to your brother was your father's fault. Your brother was a regular to our household and he spoke to us about taking over the family, help create peace and treated us with respect. Which is more than what Kizashi has ever done, he heard that Kano was going behind his back and put a hit out on him, we caught wind of it and our leaders told us not to do it, but we heard that he was killed not long after that and it wasn't long until we found out who the culprit was." his expression hardened and then looked up at the sky

"Let's just say we dealt with him" he smirked, Sakura sat there and blinked a few times and then shook her head in disbelief.

"Tch, what a load of bullshit" she scoffed

"Why would my father lie about something like that? He has been a raging alcoholic since the funeral" still in a little disbelief from Sasuke's story

"To live with the guilt that he killed his only son" Sasuke replied and looked back at her and then getting off the bench and started to lead her back to the classroom, she had so many questions swimming in her head but the one that stood out the most was, why.

Before they reached to the classroom, she pulls her arm back breaking his grip and then she watched him turn his head and scowled at her when she went towards the lockers and unlocked hers

"What are you doing?" The boy said gritting his teeth

"Home, I need to go home and get some answers," she said pulling her bag out of her locker and started to walk away.

"Bye Uchiha" giving him a short wave and walked out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Sakura arrived home dragging her feet and letting what the Uchiha boy said to get to her, she opened the door and looked around to see an empty room, she made her hands into fists and then marched up her room via her father's office, she noticed the door was open and peeked in, she saw her father drinking and on the phone she was about to leave before she heard him say her name

"You give me Fugaku head and I will give you my only daughter, Sakura as your virgin wife. Hahaha if she is not, then I will deal with her. Her going to Kahona Private was a good idea, she can keep an eye on the youngest, it's not like she is rubbing shoulders with any Uchiha scum anyway, she is nothing like her stupid brother. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement and you can come and collect payment when you are done, have a nice afternoon Hayashi-kun" Sakura felt her blood boil, it was true! Sasuke was speaking the truth, she quietly ran to her room and then closed the door, she locked it and then breathed out knowing that she was not like what she was going to hear at dinner time. She walked to her laptop and then opened her emails up and saw that there were 2 school emails from Ino and Sasuke,

 _I'm sorry I ditched you at lunch! I will sit with you tomorrow I promise! - Ino_

"Tch" Sakura scoffed a little and deleted it then opened the other one

 _Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you but I think it's about time you knew the truth about what happened when your brother died. I'll give you my number and if you feel the need to contact me don't hesitate. - Sasuke_

Sakura's eyes looked at the number and then she reached for her bag grabbing out her phone and typing it into her phone, she pondered whether she wanted to contact him or not, tapping the phone against her lip she read the email over and over. She sent him a message and then deleted the email and her recycle bin, knowing she didn't want to leave a trail.

Sasuke looked down at his phone, it was an unknown number but knew exactly who it was, he looked out the window of the classroom and then replied before going back to his studies. Now the chess board was in play again and she needed to make a move, he looked down at his worksheet and fidgeted with his pen before sitting up and taking his books

"Uchiha where are you going?!" yelled the teacher, to which he shot a look at and made the man changing his mind about yelling at him, he went to his locker and then grabbed his bag before calling his father

"Can you send for someone to come get me?" he asked and looked at his watch before finishing the call and locking his phone, the white limousine came around the corner and then he got in, the limo started to drive and Sasuke looked out the window not breaking his gaze, not even to talk to his father that was riding with him reading a book until they were halfway through their journey. Sasuke heard the book close with a snap and then averted his gaze to his father

"How was school, Sasuke?" He asked calmly.

"It was fine, nothing new."

"Your teacher called and said you aced your tests again, good job."

"Thank you, father." the older Uchiha puts his hand on his shoulder.

"You seem distracted, what's troubling you?"

"Nothing, just been a long day is all, I'm tired.

"Go get some rest then, I'll send someone when dinner is ready." Sasuke nodded and then slowly walked up to his bedroom, he sat at his desk waiting on Sakura to text back.

Sakura opened her door a little so she can indicate that she is home to the servants, the butler knocked on the door softly and left her an afternoon snack and then quietly made an exit, she pulled out her hair and then walked to her dresser and starts to brush her hair out.

 _* SFX: drunken yelling *_

Sakura looked to her door and quickly ran to her ensuite and locked the door she turned the faucets on the shower and then stripped off, she washed over her body quickly and then preceded to take off all the makeup she put on this morning.

 _* SFX: Loud door knocking*_

"I'm in the shower, go away" she called out to the person that was hitting her door, she then looked to the door as her father's fist was still pounding on it. She huffed and turned the faucets off and putting a bathrobe on before opening the door

Father ...she said in a monotone, seeing her drunk father leaning up against the door

"Why didn't you come see me when you got home from sssssschoolllll?" He asked reaching out to her, she stepped back.

"I wanted shower" she replied curtly and walked to her bathroom

"Don't walk away from me you little slut" the man stumbled forward and grabbed her bathrobe, Sakura cried out as she was de-robed she turned her back to him to cover her up and felt him go behind her and wrapping his arms around her, she froze in fear

"If you were not my daughter I would have taken that sweet innocence away from you" him pressing himself against her. Terrified and disgusted she bit him hard allowing him to let go of her, and she pushed him hard out of the bathroom where he lost his footing and fell, she slammed the door shut and her hands over her ears to cover his scream swear words and degrading her from the other side of the door she slid down the door and cried still having her hands over her ears.

After a little while Sakura heard her father walking away and slamming the door, she ran out and locked it after him and threw clothes on. In a frantic mess, she grabbed everything she needed for an overnight stay. Strapping the violin on her back and throwing her bag out the window she snuck out, grabbing her bag off the ground, Sakura ran past the guards and out in the streets of Kahona. Sniffling she looked at her phone seeing that Sasuke had not texted, and tears ran down her face as she walked across Kahona to a pod hotel. The man at the counter gave her a funny look and then handed her the key, she then went to the pod and locking her things in there and walked aimlessly through the streets, anything was better than being at home. She sat on a park bench nearby the hotel sighing and thinking about what has happened in the last 12 hours.

Sasuke started to walk downstairs to be early to dinner, still drying his hair after having a quick shower, when he noticed a Yakuza Elder Madara Uchiha in the living room, speaking with his father and older brother, listening in he stood near the door trying not to be seen.

The elder spoke "Haruno has been making some risky moves lately. He's not the tactician he used to be, lately, he's been turning to drink and no one can get a reason out of him. He must rid of his toxins if he wishes to keep his power, it won't be easy but he can be replaced."

His father and brother nodded in agreement and shows the elder out. Sasuke took off and went around the corner and took out his phone to message Sakura.

"Yakuza elder, my father, and brother are speaking of your father, and it is not well. I hope you stay safe tonight. Call or text if you need me."

Sakura felt her phone buzz and saw the message and pondered over whether she should reply, she stood and started to walk across to her pod and felt hands grabbing her from behind

"Don't fucking scream" she heard the voice before she knew it she saw her father stumble up to her and slap her hard, the sting of his hand on her skin she dropped her head and let the tears flow.

"You think you can run away from me? After all, I do for you? Well, guess what I'm going to punish you-you little slut." She heard the slurring in his voice and then something sharp jabbed in her arm.

"It's a paralysis so everything we do you can't fight us, she felt limp and no matter how much she tried to move she couldn't. Her father's guard picked her up and threw her into the car, her father got in the car and once they started moving he fixed himself a drink.

" So, I need to make sure that you are ready to be married off, I have promised you to an important member of one of the other Yakuza families as a virgin bride, meaning I'm getting our doctor to look over every aspect" the patriarch moved and sat next to her

"but first I want to check for myself" he said unbuttoning her shirt and opening it up, he slid his hand over her breasts and he nibbled her neck, Sakura horrified at what was happening and she tried to fight hard against her paralysis, her eyes watering up again before his hand gripped her breast and he starts massaging it roughly he breathed in her ear she smelt the alcohol on his breath, she wish she could scream or even fight him off. The car came to a stop and he pulled back and got out to the car

"Take her to the medical suite, and tell doc to wait for me to get there" the bodyguard nodded

" No worries Haruno-sama" the large man scooped her up and then walked in through the side door of the mansion and then took her past the servants quarters and then to the medical suite. The bright lights blinded Sakura and she closed her eyes, as her father's bodyguard laid her on the table and restrained her, he put her legs up on stirrups and she blushed furiously as her underwear was there for show

"Good" she heard her father talk.

"Now we are going to see if you really are a virgin" him cutting off her panties, she felt her feeling come back quickly and she starts to struggle against her restraints feeling her fathers' fingers on her folds"

"No" she choked out and struggled a little more, her father's bodyguard placed his hand over her mouth, Sakura thrashed her head and moved more and more as the drug wore off.

"Deal with her goddamn it, " Kizashi said to the other man, she felt a sharp pain again in her arm and felt herself going limp again. _N,_ she thought and then watched her father poke around her most intimate areas. After 10 minutes she was almost naked he has fondled each intimate part of her body, Kizashi looks at his bodyguard and then dismisses him before adding an o-ring gag around her mouth.

"You might be a virgin down there" grabbing her mound

"But I'm going to make you into a real woman" Sakura had horror in her eyes hearing his fly unzip and his pants to the floor. Sakura in tears she hoped that the bodyguard will stop this act, she heard him moaning out her name before he pulled out and blew his load onto her breasts, Sakura cried and her body shook uncontrollably, she heard her father call his bodyguard in and then told her to take her to her room.

The 6ft 5 man unrestrained her and took the mouth gag off before pulling her off the medical bed and then carrying her to the bedroom, he laid her down gently and then closed the door, crossing the room he ran a bath for her, undressing her and then putting her in the warm water. Sponging the semen off her chest he didn't make eye contact with her feeling ashamed at what he allowed happen. He pulled her out and dried her before pulling a large shirt on her and putting her to bed and tucking her in, he pulled out a needle and injected her.

"To help you sleep, Sakura," he said gently, it wasn't long Sakura slipped into a deep sleep.


End file.
